Moonbeams, silvery streams and things
by InDia
Summary: H/H! H/H! Harry and Hermione romance, kinda fluff but I like fluff so tough! R/R please! If you don't, I will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life! Enjoy!


A thin silvery moonbeam struck the fresh green grass softly, as if caressing it. It seemed as if ink had spilled across the sky, only leaving little specks of twinkling stars. The cool wind splashed against Harry's flushed face, cooling him down in the heat.

Harry wiped sweat off of his chin and grabbed his firebolt and headed for the lake. He had practiced hard today, and he did well. He had caught the snitch almost every time, but he still had room for improvement; especially for the game tomorrow.

Harry dropped his broomstick and plopped on the soft earth next to the cool lake. Harry quickly took off his heavy robes and threw them on the ground, not caring if they got dirty. Harry sighed and slowly got up. He reached the edge of the lake, and he saw his reflection on the moonlight. Messy black hair plastered to his forehead, beads of sweat all over his face, glasses, and bright green eyes stared back at him.

He had grown a lot his fifth year, almost a foot taller and more muscle definition. Of course he was still shorter than Ron, who was now the tallest boy in their year. 

A lot of things had changed this year as well. Everyone had started to go out with each other, except for himself. But, he knew who he wanted to go out with. Harry smiled from the thought of her. She wasn't beautiful, but she was cute. Harry could stare her down now, since he was taller. He loved the way she looked when she thought and when she got confused. Her hazel eyes would become soft and round every time he was upset, and her nose would scrunch up when she got angry. No matter the emotion, she seemed to always look so cute. Of course, he didn't know if _she _liked _him._ Harry didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or ruin their friendship. Still, he loved her.

Harry was still gazing into the river as he thought, until another face appeared in the reflection. Harry turned around to find the same soft hazel eyes that he was just thinking about right in front of him.

"Harry? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight," said Hermione. Hermione spotted his robes on the ground and picked it up and began to dust it off.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Harry. Hermione looked up at Harry's bright green eyes and felt as if she was going to melt.

"Well, um, you didn't come back from quidditch practice so I figured you were still practicing or something," said Hermione quickly. She quickly folded his robes and hung it on a nearby tree.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" said Harry. Hermione brushed away her curly hair and smiled, making Harry swoon.

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep. You?" asked Hermione, her eyebrow raised.

"I was just practicing for the game tomorrow," said Harry. 

They stood beside each other for a couple of seconds before Hermione broke the silence.

"It's hot out here," said Hermione, fanning herself. Suddenly, Hermione saw that smile spread across Harry's face.

"Wanna take a dip in the lake?" said Harry, slyly. 

"Who knows what's in that lake!" exclaimed Harry.

"Chicken! Chicken!" shouted Harry. Hermione smiled and punched Harry on the shoulder.

"I'll race ya," said Hermione. Before they knew it they were peeling off their clothes (Harry had his boxers and Hermione was wearing her shorts and a tank, ok?) and they rushed to the lake. Harry dived into the lake while Hermione slowly got in, making sure nothing was in it. 

Hermione looked around to find that Harry wasn't there. Hermione franticly whipped around to find some sort of life in the water, but nothing was there. Suddenly, she felt something grab her leg and pull her down.

Hermione gasped as she was puled down into the lake. Hermione then suddenly saw a familiar face staring back at her, grinning. Hermione smiled and swam back to the surface.

"That wasn't fair!" cried Hermione. Harry rose from the water and shook his hair away from his face.

"I know," said Harry. Hermione then splashed Harry in the face with the water, and before they knew it they were having a battle. Hermione laughed as a cute expression emerged onto his face every time he got hit.

Harry smiled as Hermione brightly smiled and laughed, her hazel eyes twinkling. Suddenly, the war stopped and Harry looked Hermione in the face.

"Herm, there's something I want to tell you," said Harry. Hermione stopped smiling and looked at Harry with a concerned look.

"What is it, Harry?" said Hermione in a concerned voice. Harry then took Hermione's hands and wrapped them around his neck while he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"This," Harry slowly leaned towards Hermione and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and smooth and tasted like vanilla. Harry pressed Hermione's body closer to his and slowly caressed her waist as they continued to kiss.

Harry's kisses were smooth and loving, sometimes going to her cheeks and kissing them as well. Slowly, they pulled away and looked at each other.

"Oh, Harry," whispered Hermione, and she hugged him. Harry stroked her face and closed his eyes, feeling Hermione's heartbeat.

"Hermione, I love you," whispered Harry into Hermione's ear. 

"I love you, too, Harry," said Hermione, and their lips met again and they continued to kiss as moonbeams hit the two, illuminating them in a pool of silver.


End file.
